Max's Pride and Joy
by EthelWest
Summary: Eleven years after the books take place, Maximum Ride and Fang are married with their 9 year-old daughter, Ingrid. Paradise is thriving with mutants and the flock, lead by this amazing pair. But Ingrid isn't like the rest of the flock. She only has one real wing and has to live with struggles of a prosthetic , metal wing and an over-developed mind (at least for a 9 year-old).
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there! This is my debut here on FF and I'm happy to start writing for you guys. Feel free to give me your feedback and I'll try to get back with you as quick as I can. Thanks for reading!

The soft wind quietly dances through my short dark brown hair. Being alone on the cliffs has always been one of my favorite things. I've always loved the crackle of the waves below as they hit the rocky shore, the gulls gawking at each other above me. Just me and my thoughts. Most of the time I wander up here to imagine what the world beyond Paradise was like, what Mom and Dad's world was like. They told me some things, but I knew they hid most of it from me. I could feel their heavy emotions being emitted into the atmosphere every time I asked them to tell me about their life before Paradise and myself. I kick some of the broken shells off the rock I'm sitting on and into the sea.

" Ingrid, where have you been?!" Aunt Angel soars above me and scares the crap out of me.

"Um. Here, I guess," I mumble.

"Your mom's been looking for you since this morning and you know how she gets when she can't find you. You could have at least left a note or told your dad," she scolds me.

I climb down from the cliffs and into the jungle. Aunt Angel lands in front of me, her wings still fully extended. They're beautiful, but not as stunning as my mother's.

"Max has always been the prettiest person I've ever met and the kindest," she blurts as if I had just said that out loud. Aunt Angel can read minds and always seems to be reading mine rather than the rest of the flocks. It's so annoying.

When we get to the tree houses, my mother's standing there waiting for us. She looks really pissed off.

"Dear god, Ing, you know not to wonder off without telling someone. Even if I was out you could have at least told one of your uncles They don't bite even though they might tell you they do," my mother says as she wraps herself around me. You'd think I just tried to run away.

We hear the loud beats of large wings as my Dad lands right next to us. He looks over at me with that I've-been-searching-the-island-again-for-you face. I sheepishly smile at him. He parts my hair and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't freak out your Mom, again, kay?" he bluntly says and walks over to my mom.

My dad isn't the talkative type, unlike my Aunt Nudge who's a _complete_ motor-mouth. I can't be in a room with her for longer than an hour without wanting to rip my hair out. Anyway, my dad says what needs to be said and then moves on which I will always admire. He's tall and I have his dark hair which is long on him. He's both my mother and myself's best friend. We both tell him anything that's on our minds and he listens and takes it all in. Both of my parents hold me when I have nightmares and both take care of me when I'm sick. I've never seen two people so inseparable and in-love, granted, there are very few couples here. They are also both the strongest people I know and are the leaders of Paradise.

"It's getting late, Ingrid. Uncle Iggy is making dinner tonight for us," my mother takes my hand and the three of us head to our treehouse. Aunt Angel says she'll meet up with us later. It amazes me how both her and Iggy navigate this place so well, despite being blind. My family never ceases to amaze me.

Our treehouse is cozy and has two bedrooms; my parents and mine. My room has a small window that looks out to one of the many waterfalls on the island. My parents thought the humming of the falls would help me sleep when I was a baby and it did help. I quickly change into a t-shirt and cut-offs and make my way to the living room/dining room. The carved table is set with six spots. I wonder why Uncle Gazzy isn't coming. I sit down in my seat and in comes Uncle Iggy with containers full of amazing smelling food. God, I love his cooking. My mom can't cook to save her life. I giggle at the thought of her helping Uncle Iggy in the kitchen.

"I hope you're not laughing at me," Uncle Iggy says jokingly.

Everyone's here except Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. My dad starts serving everyone and then we hear the door open and in comes Aunt Angel. I'm still wondering why Uncle Gazzy's place isn't set.

"Gazzy's with Ramona," Aunt Angel answers my question before I even have to say it. I sigh. I was hoping to have a laugh with him tonight. Uncle Gazzy is hilarious.

"I'm here!" shouts the dramatic voice of my Aunt Nudge. She wraps her arms around me and gives me an awkward hug.

"So glad you're ok, Ingrid! You worried both your mom and I!" she spouts out as she takes her seat at the table.

Now, we can _finally_ eat. Tonight, Uncle Iggy made his homemade pasta with sauce. I'm trying not to gobble it up like an animal but it's tempting. My mom's giving me the "Max stare". She used to do that even to my uncles and aunts when they were younger. I make sure to eat like a normal person which is kind of an oxymoron in this family, if you know what I mean.

"So did you fly up to the cliffs, Ing?" Iggy blurts to break the ice.

I lightly fiddle with the metal infused to my back.


	2. Chapter 2

My left wing should have been there, but it never has been. I lost it the day I came into the world. My mom had been in labor for what seemed to be an eternity, she says. Fang never left her side either. When I finally came out, I was soaked in more blood then what should normally have been on me. My tiny right wing was still intact, perfectly folded on my back but my left was barely attached. My dad told me that I was stuck on my left wing when I came out and when I did, forced my entire body on it causing it to snap right off of me. Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, was there during my delivery as well and immediately began amputating my left wing and closing up the unbearably large wound it left. If she hadn't been there, my mom swears I would have died. I lived with only my right wing until I was about three. Uncle Iggy and Gazzy are geniuses when it comes to machines and working parts and I ever since I came into the world, tried coming up with a solution on getting me to fly just like everyone else in my family. And they did. With the help of Dr. Martinez (I don't call her Grandma), I went into surgery and they infused Iggy and Gazzy's creation to my back. It worked and I'm flying today.

Back to reality, I look up at my uncle and grin.

"Yup, I flew up there. Didn't crash or anything either. See? Not a scratch!" I beam, showing him my clean elbow.

My mom rolls her eyes and my dad wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek. She blushes. I go back to eating my pasta. Aunt Nudge starts on how she's been teaching at the Youth Center on the other end of the island and how all the girls are starting to put flowers in their hair and how it looks _so_ cute. Her big eyes lash over to me.

"It would look _so cute_ on you, too, Ingrid! Even with your short hair, it would! You should come with me after dinner to my place and I'll do your hair! Wouldn't that be great?!"

I frown and my dad and Uncle Iggy are cracking up.

"Nudge, you do realize that Ingrid's practically a "Mini Max", right? There's no way she'd be okay with that!"Iggy says in the middle of his laughter.

Uncle Iggy was right, I _hate_ girly stuff with a burning passion, just like my mom. I doubt I'll even wear a dress to him and Ella's wedding that's coming up. Aunt Nudge scowls at my dad and Iggy, which makes them laugh even more. I'm laughing now too.

Everyone finishes eating and Aunt Angel and my mom go wash the dishes. Uncle Iggy and Aunt Nudge say good-bye and leave. It's just Dad and I at the table. He gives me the look and I follow him up the ladder to the top of the treehouse, where the hammock is. He sits in it and leaves a little spot where he wants me to sit. I join him and lean into him. He strokes my hair. I've always loved it when he did that, so does Mom. The more I think about it, the more I realize how similar my mom and I are. We look out to the treetops in front of us. My home is so beautiful. I feel like I could just fall asleep right now, but I don't. I have a feeling my dad wants to talk about something. He does.

"Ing, don't be mad at your mom for being annoyed at the fact you didn't tell her you were going to the cliffs. She's just looking out for you. You're our pride and joy, sweetheart. We don't want anything to happen to you," he tells me, still stroking my hair. I'm so calm right now.

"Okay, Dad."

"That's my girl."

He kisses me and we lie down in the hammock, me on top of him. He cradles me as we rock back and forth. I hear the clunk of my mom's feet as she goes up the ladder. She smiles as she sees us and I can't help but smile either. Dad makes room for Mom and she joins us in the hammock. I'm now on top of both of them. Here we are; our small, humble family. I wouldn't trade it for anything. She reaches out and strokes my cheek, slowly and softly, the Max way. My dad takes her hand and they intertwine. Most kids find it gross when their parents do romantic stuff but I've always enjoyed it for some reason. I feel calm and relaxed when they are like this. I start to fade into sleep during this perfect moment. As I fade, all I see is my parents sweet, smiling faces looking at me, and then my dad kisses my mom.


End file.
